A Kingdom Hearts Musical: A Christmas Carol
by Future Keybearer
Summary: I have auditioned characters from Kingdom Hearts and we have put together this little musical production. Featuring songs from other versions of this classic story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome one and all. I am the Future Keybearer. It's getting close to the Christmas season, so I've decided to tell a Kingdom Hearts version of Charles Dickens's classic story. And here to help me tell this wonderful tale is none other than everyone's favorite insect, Jiminy Cricket! **(Jiminy leaps on my shoulder)

_Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service._

**Now, before we get started, I'm going to provide a key, so that you can tell who's currently talking.**

**BOLD: Future Keybearer**

_ITALICIZED: Jiminy Cricket_

_**BOTH: both**_

REGULAR: Characters

**Now, Jiminy, would you like to start us off? **_Of course. The Marleys were dead, to begin with. In life, they were business partners with a cruel money lender named, Ebenezer Riku. _**You shall see him as he comes around the nearby corner in 3… 2… 1… now!**

(Riku comes in from around corner)

(Music starts)

SONG

**When a cold wind blows it chills you. Chills you to the bone.**

_But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart like years of being alone._

**It paints you with indifference like a lady paints with rouge. **

_But the worst of the worst,_

**The most hated and cursed,**

**Is the one that we call Scrooge.**

_Unkind as any,_

_At the wrath of many,_

_This is Ebenezer Riku._

(With villagers) _**Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug, there goes Mr. Grim,**_

_**If they gave a prize for being mean, the winner would be him.**_

**Oh Riku loves his money cause he thinks it gives him power.**

_If he became a flavor, you can bet he would be sour._

(With villagers) _**There goes Mr. Skin-Flit, there goes Mr. Greed,**_

VILLAGER: The undisputed master of, the under handed deed.

**He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses**

_The poor folk live in misery,_

MICKEY: It's even worse for mouses.

MINNIE: (Spoken) Please sir, I want some cheese.

CHIOR: He must be so lonely, he must be so sad.

He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad.

He's really a victim of fear and of pride.

Look close and there must be a sweet man inside.

(Spoken) **You guys really think so? **CHIOR: Naaaaaaaaaaaa.

VILLAGERS: There goes Mr. Outrage, there goes Mr. Sneer.

KID: He has no time for friends of fun,

His anger makes that clear.

_Don't ask him for a favor cause his nastiness increases._

**No crust of bread for those in need,**

MICKEY, MINNIE: Ne cheeses for us mices.

(Spoken) **Riku liked the cold. He was hard, and sharp as a flint. Secret and self contained.**

VILLAGERS: There goes Mr. Heartless, there goes Mr. Cruel.

**He never gives, he only takes.**

_He lets his hunger rule._

_**If being mean's a way of life, you practice and rehearse.**_

_Then all that work is paying off, cause Riku's getting worse._

(With Villagers) _**Every day, in every way, Riku's getting worse.**_

SONG END

RIKU: Bah Humbug.

(Enters counting house)

**Now, Riku had an employee named Sora Crachet. As Riku entered the room, Sora had a question to ask.**

SORA: Um… Mr. Riku. I was wondering if I could have tomorrow off.

RIKU: What on earth would make you want to do that?!

SORA: Well sir… tomorrow's Christmas.

RIKU: Christmas? It's just another work day. A horrible excuse for people to be lazy.

SORA: But sir, the other businesses will be closed. You'll have no one to do business with.

(Riku thinks)

RIKU: Fine! But be here all the earlier the next day. And for right now, TO WORK!

_So, Riku and Sora's work day proceeded. Until it was quitting time for Sora._

SORA: Well, I'm off. And by the way, Merry Christmas Riku.

RIKU: That's MR. Riku to you Crachet.

**So, Sora went home. Riku was alone with all his money.**

**

* * *

**

And that's the end of chapter one. We hope you enjoyed this little musical number and hope that you'll keep reading our story

_And the Future Keybearer takes no credit for this song. This song belongs to Jim Henson and the Muppets._

_**Don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later that night as Riku returned home, he heard something very unusual. **_He heard the voices of the Marley brothers call his name. _**Riku thought it best to ignore it, as he went to his room. Then he heard the voices again. **_Then two spirits covered in chains entered his room._

RIKU: Who are you?

SPIRIT 1: Why, Riku, don't you recognize us?

SPIRIT 2: We were your partners. Xehenort

SPIRIT 1: And Xemnas

BOTH: Marley!

SONG

MARLEYS: We're Marley and Marley, averous and greed,

XEHENORT: We took advantage of the poor, just ignored the needy

BOTH: We specialized in causing pain, spreading fear and doubt.

XEMNAS: And if you could not pay the rent, we simply threw you out.

BOTH: We're Marley and Marley, our hearts were painted black.

XEMNAS: We should have known our evil deeds,

XEHENORT: Would put us both in shackles.

BOTH: Captive bound, we're double iron, exhausted by the weight.

XEHENORT: As freedom comes from giving love,

XEMNAS: So prison comes with hate

BOTH: We're Marley and Marley,

We're Marley and Marley

RIKU: (Spoken) But my friends, you weren't unfeeling towards your fellow men.

XEHENORT: (Spoken) True. There was something about mankind we loved.

XEMNAS: (Spoken) I think it was their money.

(Chains choke them)

BOTH: Doomed Riku, you're doomed for all time.

XEMNAS: Your future is a horror story written by your crimes.

BOTH: Your chains are forged, by what you say and do.

HEARTLESS, NOBODIES: So have your fun cause when life is done, a nightmare waits for you.

(Creatures wrap Riku in ghost chains)

RIKU:(Spoken) What's with these terrible chains?!

XEHENORT: We forged these chains in life, by our acts of greed.

XEMNAS: You wear such a chain yourself!

RIKU: Humbug! Speak comfort to me friends.

MARLEYS: Comfort? HA!

XEHENORT: Tonight you will be haunted by three spirits.

XEMNAS: Without these visits, you cannot hope to avoid the path we tred.

(song continues)

MARLEYS: We're Marley and Marley, We're Marley and Marley.

PAIN!!!!!!

SONG END

**The Marleys disappeared. **_Leaving Riku with his thoughts and fears. _**As Riku readied himself for bed, he couldn't stop thinking of his friends' warning. He eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.**

_Riku awoke not too much later to an oncoming light. _**It was a candle being held by a blonde girl.**

NAMINE: I am the ghost of Christmas Past.

**

* * *

**

Please review.

NOTE: **By Xehenrot,** **I'm talking about his heartless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The ghost of Christmas Past took Riku on a journey. _**A journey into his own memories. Before Riku realized it, he was at his childhood school.**

NAMINE: Do you remember this place?

RIKU: Remember? I practically grew up here.

_Then they saw two boys leave the building._

NAMINE: How about them?

RIKU: That's Tidus and Wakka. I knew them when we were all kids. But, they're so young. How's this possible?

NAMINE: These are the shadows of the things that have been. In other words, this is the past. Those two are going home for the holidays.

RIKU: (depressed) Yeah.

NAMINE: Is something wrong?

RIKU: It's just that this place is bringing back such cold memories. I remember life here. I spent every Christmas alone.

NAMINE: Because you didn't have a family.

RIKU: Yeah.

NAMINE: But as I recall, you didn't stay here for very long.

_The two looked at the backside of the building to see a young boy with silver hair climbing out the window._

RIKU: That's me. When I was a kid.

NAMINE: Yes. You were tired of living in that awful place, so you ran away.

RIKU: To Maleficent.

**Namine took Riku to another time, when he had a home. **_He sought the help of a witch called Maleficent._

RIKU: No, not here!

NAMINE: What's wrong?

RIKU: If I hated any place more than that school, it was being anywhere near Maleficent. She did terrible things to me.

**For you see Maleficent used to shower Riku in darkness. Riku stood there and watched in horror as his memories played before his eyes.**

RIKU: Spirit, I can't bear these memories anymore. Take me home.

NAMINE: Remember Riku, this is your chain of memories. You created the links yourself.

_Before Riku had realized it, he was sitting in his bed, as if it were all a dream._

RIKU: I can't help but wonder, what my life would be like if I hadn't gone to Maleficent.

**Just then, Riku heard a menacing laugh. He feared that it was the second ghost that the Marleys had warned him about.**

**

* * *

**

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry there were no songs in this one.

_Don't forget to review. _

**Speaking of reviewing, Jiminy and I got a question from one of our readers asking what version of the story I am taking this from. Well, I'm taking bits from lots of versions that I've seen with a little bit of personalization. **

_**Hope to see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Riku left his bed to see who was laughing so hard. He came to find a man dressed in red, with a red bandana covering his face._

DIZ: I am the ghost to Christmas Present.

RIKU: I don't want any trouble. Please, whatever you're going to show me, just get on with it.

DIZ: As you wish Ebenezer. Simply touch my robe.

**Riku did so, and he was transported away to the streets.**

DIZ: Welcome to Christmas morning Riku. See how everyone is so cheerful?

RIKU: Yeah. So much to be worked up about on a holiday.

DIZ: Because it's the best holiday of all. Christmas! A time of giving, and being with loved ones. Speaking of which, there's one particular family I would like you to see.

_The spirit took Riku to an old shack, where someone Riku knew very well was spending Christmas._

RIKU: This is, Sora's home?

DIZ: Yes. Him, and his beloved wife and child.

SORA: How's the meal coming Kairi?

KAIRI: It's almost done. Could you call our son down please?

SORA: Roxas! Time to eat.

**A young boy, no older than seven ran to the table.**

ROXAS: Great, I'm starved.

**As Kairi prepared the feast for her family, Roxas had something ready.**

ROXAS: Hey dad. You know how at church, they wanted us to come up with our own Christmas carol?

SORA: Yes.

ROXAS: Well, I think I might have something.

(Starts to sing) Cause what I like most about Christmas,

Is the way we show our pals, we care.

For the fun never ends,

When you give to your friends,

And you share.

That's all I've got. (Coughs heavily)

SORA: That was great son. But don't overdo it. You might hurt yourself.

_As the family started to eat, Riku kept his gaze on Roxas._

RIKU: Spirit, what's wrong with that kid?

DIZ: He has a terrible illness. It could be fatal, without medical treatment.

RIKU: Then why don't they get him medical treatment?

DIZ: Because, a certain someone doesn't pay Sora enough money to afford it.

RIKU: Oh……… Spirit, what will happen to him?

DIZ: I cannot tell the future. But, if these shadows remain unaltered, I see an empty chair, where little Roxas once sat.

RIKU: You mean, he'll…

DIZ: What's it to you? All you care about is two things. Yourself and your money.

_Then the spirit disappeared._

RIKU: Wait, don't go! I need to know more. Please, don't go!

**But alas, the spirit did not return, for time on this world was over.**

RIKU: PLEASE!

_

* * *

_

Wow, Riku seems pretty upset.

**He really wants to know what's going to happen to Roxas. **_Well, I guess he and our readers are going to have to find out in the next chapter._

**Oh…… right! About that…… I need you to take over for me next chapter. **_Why? _**Let's just say I have somewhere to be. **_Where? _**You'll find out soon enough. **_Huh?_** Let's just close up this chapter already.**

_**Don't forget to review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Well, since the Future Keybearer has something important to do right now, I'll be telling the story for the time being._

_Riku sat alone in the snow begging to know what was going to happen to little Roxas. Then, a figure wearing an organization XIII cloak appeared out of nowhere and confronted Riku._

RIKU: Are you the ghost of Christmas Future?

SPIRIT: (Nods)

RIKU: Please, tell me, what will happen to Roxas.

_The spirit showed Riku to a graveyard, where Sora and Kairi were alone, moaning over a grave. Riku easily realized Roxas' fate. _

RIKU: No. Roxas doesn't deserve this future. How did this happen?

SPIRIT: (Silent)

RIKU: This is, my fault

_Then, the spirit removed his hood to reveal…….. Huh! The Future Keybearer?!_

**It's show time!**

(SONG) (slow music)

**Look what you've done,**

**You've been a very bad boy my son.**

**Packing several years of evil into everyone.**

**Great advice,**

**Gold coins that are oh so nice,**

**Won't get you into, paradise.**

**You're in a sad, sad, so sad,**

**Really bad, makes me mad state,**

**My friend.**

**Is this the end?**

(music speeds)

**I think it's time,**

HEARTLESS: High time,

To clean up your act!

**If you don't you're doomed and that's a fact.**

**Take a look, and you'll see,**

**The kind of man you were born to be.**

SPIRITS: Clean up your act!

**You could be a leader, you could be a saint.**

**You could be a million things that obviously you ain't.**

**You're slippin' and you're slidin', but soon you're gonna fall.**

**You'll be out of work and out of luck. Nothing left at all.**

**But you've got time.**

SPIRITS: Got time,

**To clean up your act.**

**Make amends for all the men you've whacked.**

**Listen close to what I say.**

**Every man has his judgment day.**

SPIRITS: Clean up your act!

**When the music's over, when the show is through,**

**You'll still have eternity to spend with "wonder who"**

**You're writing your own ticket, **

**The script is in your hands.**

**Try to make amends.**

(pause in the song)

_Then, Riku was transported to a dark place filled with heartless. Fear filled his heart. Then, a light pulled him out._

(continue song)

**I think it's time,**

SPIRITS: High time.

**To clean up your act!**

**Search for that integrity you lack.**

**Change your ways, get a clue.**

**They're mean and rotten, the things you do.**

SPIRITS: Clean up your act!

**Now it's time,**

SPIRITS: High time.

**To clean up your act.**

**If you don't you're doomed and that's a fact.**

**Have a heart, that's the key.**

**You'll be saved, you'll be free.**

**Take a look, and you'll see,**

**The kind of man you were born… to… beeeeeeee!**

**Clean up your act.**

(SONG END)

_Then, Riku was taken to another grave. Two men were filling it in, laughing._

NEW PETE: Man that was the most worthless funeral I ever did see.

OLD PETE: Yeah. No family or friends to bid him farewell.

NEW PETE: Well let's clock out. He ain't going nowhere.

_As the two left, Riku and the spirit examined the grave._

RIKU: And, who's… lonely grave… is this?

**Yours Riku. **(pushes him in the hole) **The richest man in the cemetery. **

_Riku held on to the ledge, as beneath him, Chernabog reached up. Riku could do nothing but scream as he fell to Chernabog's grasp._

RIKU: I'll change. I'LL CHANGE!!!!!

* * *

CHERNABOG: REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Riku fought against the darkness he was thrown in only to find…**

RIKU: I'm… I'm back in my room. I'm alive! The spirits have given me another chance!

**Riku was so happy now. After seeing what good people lived in this world, and seeing what his actions would do, Riku was a better person.**

_Riku left his home and headed for the poultry shop. He bought a hefty sized turkey, stuffed it in a sack, and started for Sora's house._

(SONG)

RIKU: With a thankful heart, with an endless joy,

With a growing family, every girl and boy,

Will be nephew and niece to me.

Will bring love, hope, and peace to me.

Yes every night will end, and every day will start,

With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart.

With an open smile and open doors,

I will bid you welcome, what is mine is yours,

With a glass raised to toast your health,

And a promise to share the wealth.

I will sail a friendly course, file a friendly chart,

On a sea of love and a thankful heart.

Life is like a journey. Who knows when it ends?

Yes and if you need to know, the measure of a man,

You simply count his friends.

Stop and look around you. The glory that you see.

Is born again each day, don't let it slip away.

How precious life can be.

With a thankful heart that is wide awake,

I make this promise, every breath I take,

Will be used now to sing your praise.

And to beg you to share my days.

With a loving guarantee, that even if we part,

I will hold you close in a thankful heart.

(SONG ENDS)

**When Riku arrived at Sora's home, he forced a serious look onto his face. **_And, when he knocked on the door…_

SORA: Um… Mr. Riku. What a… surprise.

RIKU: Why aren't you at work Sora?!

SORA: But sir, you gave me the day off.

(Riku barges into the house)

RIKU: Now what in the world would make me give you the day off?

SORA: It's Christmas sir.

RIKU: I don't care. You give me no alternative, but to give you…… a raise.

_This completely shocked Sora and his family._

RIKU: And, I'm making you my partner.

SORA: Partner?!

**As Riku gave the family the turkey, Sora was overwhelmed with joy.**

SORA: Thank you Mr. Riku.

RIKU: Merry Christmas Sora. And, just call me Riku.

**Riku was as good as the gold that he owned. With the raise in payment, Sora was able to afford his son's medical bill.**

**And so, **_as little Roxas observed…_

ROXAS: God bless us, everyone.

**What do ya say Jiminy, one more song? **_Gladly._

(SONG)

**Cause what I love most about Christmas, is the way we show our pals that we care.**

**Cause the fun never ends when you give to your friends,**

_**And you share the wonder of a Very, very, merry, merry Christmas.**_

_**With colored lights and candy canes too.**_

**Of all the fun and neat stuff,**

_The candy and the sweet stuff,_

**My favorite Christmas wish will come true.**

_**When I spend Christmas day, with you!**_

**Merry Christmas to all! **_And to all a good night!_

**

* * *

**

Well, that's our telling of "A Christmas Carol." I hope you'll look for future Kingdom Hearts musicals by me, the Future Keybearer.

_By the way, how come you played the ghost of Christmas Future? _**Because the only person I could find that could be silent enough to play the part was Cloud. But unfortunately, he wouldn't do the song. **_Ah. _**Well, let's close up this story.**

_**Happy Holidays.**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
